The Old Builders
by DatBeardyGuy
Summary: (ON HOLD) When Jesse and pals chase after Ivor after recently escaping the clutches of The Games, a whole new adventure twists and trials their friendships. Will Jesse be able to pull them out of this dilemma? (Note: Male Jesse is taking the role here.)
1. Following Ivor

Jesse and friends were just about to check out the improvements Axel and Olivia made to town. Jesse stops as he realised something valuable missing.

Jesse: Hang on...

Axel: What is it?

Jesse points to an empty stand.

Jesse: Isn't that where the Portal Atlas was a minute ago?

Olivia: Yeah, that is definitely where you put it.

Lukas noticed something too.

Lukas: Guys, Flint and Steel are missing too...

Petra: Aaaand where's Ivor?

The bearded man was notably missing from the group too. He then screamed out a famous line. "ADVENTURE!"

Lukas: He must be headed for the portal network!

Axel: Is that bad?

Jesse: Guys! I have a plan! We follow Ivor back to the hallway, and we have more crazy quests. Besides, who's not one to love adventure?

Axel: I'm going with you.

Olivia: So am I.

The two sidekicks are willing. Lukas and Petra are too.

Jesse: Em, you coming with?

Em: Yeah! It'll be awesome! Thanks, Jesse.

Jesse: Come on, let's go!

Jesse and the gang run out of the Treasure Room... but Lukas glances at a frame of a certain pig, then runs with them. The most notable features is that Ivor's House is relocated outside the town instead of inside it.

Axel: It's for the best.

Olivia: Weird to say you hear that. You protested just like Ivor!

The gang enter a casual stroll.

Axel: So, what are the specifics of your adventures, Jesse?

Jesse: Oh, why do you need to know?

Axel: I wanna hear the stuff I missed.

Jesse: I told you at the Portal Network, remember?

Axel: Like, what truly happened...

Jesse: Wait, weren't you with us?

Axel: I sorta forgot.

Jesse: Alright, we had struggles. Aiden and his gang took off with that Flint and Steel we got at the temple, so we had to get it back to protect everyone from him with the Eversource... Which was actually a chicken! I was surprised just as everyone else! So, we had to clear our name because Aiden snitched US out! Aiden was the start of this whole mess.

Axel: Oooooh, I remember now... Remember the White Pumpkin? So cool, but so evil...

Olivia: A wood portal?

Axel: A wood portal's not evil! What are you-woah!

The gang stop in front of a basic Oak-Wood Portal in a shape of a house.

Lukas: I JUST saw Ivor go in there. He must be in all sorts of trouble...

Petra: He's a big sap! Why are we following him?

Jesse: Petra, I don't want you grumpy again. I don't want anyone grumpy...

Petra: I know, Jesse. I'm sorry.

Jesse and the gang enter the Portal Hallway. The place seemed run down. Vines everywhere, blocks missing, and even a Spider here and there. Every portal color was significantly more darker.

Jesse: Ok, that's officially weird... Everything is ancient and old! And we were JUST in here!

Petra: Who would do this?

Axel: If you ask me, I'm not one to care. Let's get Ivor and go home.

Jesse: I have a better plan! Listen to me, because I'm awesome...

Jesse: We go through Crown Mesa! We're not here to see PAMA again, that's for sure. We just need to tell Harper what happened. Hopefully she'll help us out.

Olivia: What about Ivor?

Jesse: What about him? He'll probably be at Crown Mesa too. Come on! Let's go.

Jesse then runs through a redstone block portal. The rest of the gang follow.


	2. Return To Crown Mesa

...And huzzah! The gang are now in Crown Mesa. With its... desolate land, sandy roads, and lots and lots of clay. It seems even more deserted even with PAMA gone...

Jesse: Ok, guys... We just gotta get to the town, and we find Harper.

Axel: Is it me, or does this place seem even more abandoned...?

Olivia: That's not you. Something's up.

Petra: Where's Lukas?

Jesse: Ah, he must have went into the wrong portal. He'll catch up eventually. Come on.

Jesse and the gang wonder through the desolate land of Crown Mesa. Nothing but sand can be heard as it scatters throughout the ground...

Jesse: Sand, clay, and more sand...

They keep walking until they come across the massive mountain storing the tons of houses.

Petra: See? Nothing so abandoned about this, Axel!

Axel: It was only an optimistic view...

Petra: Lower your expectations.

They walk through the bustling town. People here and there, making amazing redstone inventions.

Olivia: This is more impressive than Redstonia. Wonder what Ellegaard would of thought of this. And all the wiring it must take? And all the ores? Crafting? T-

Jesse: That'll do, Olivia. That'll do.

Jesse and gang are now in front of the now-demolished PAMA, and they see Harper standing in front of it, looking at it.

Jesse: Harper!

Harper got shocked and turned around.

Harper: OH, hey, Jesse! Gang! Nice to see you! Didn't think you'd come back... Well, I sorta did. Someone's been paying a visit...

A bearded man shows his face.

All: **IVOR!**

Harper: He's been through the Portal Hallway, and he said it looked different.

Ivor: I'm sure you saw it, too, Jesse. Someone is at work here!

Harper: He said I needed to help you fix this condundrum...

Axel: What?

Harper: Nothing. I just hope I can do my best.

Jesse: Harper, you are one of the nicest, best people I know. You're not gonna let us down, right?

Harper: I hope not... I was just thinking about PAMA. I sorta miss my little creaton...

Olivia: But it was-

Harper: Emphasis on 'little'.

Axel: Huh..

Olivia: Axel, you missed out. PAMA started out as a mini-computer, then turned into that monstrosity...

Axel: Tiny? Aww, that sounds cute.

Petra: **SHUT, UP, AXEL.**

Axel: Calm down, I'm only sharing my opinion. Jeez.

Jesse stops.

Jesse: Petra, what's wrong.

Petra: Nothing!

Jesse: You're grumpy for a reason.

Petra: Alright, I just don't think these adventures are fun anymore. We keep avoiding death by a slither of our hair! And... Lukas is gone too. I'm just worried about his safety.

Jesse: And...?

Petra: That's it. I swear.

The gang then walk through the redstone portal and back to the Hallway.

Olivia: What do we do now?

Harper: I'm gonna go confirm with Otto. Em, Axel, you're coming with.

Em: Ok, then, whatever you say... Man, I hated those games...

Axel: What makes you think that?

Em: We were stuck in there for TWO. YEARS. Same with the gladiators.

Jesse: Wait, what about us?

Harper: Uh, you stay in the Hallway. Try and find the blonde guy, you know?

Ivor: Can I come with you, Harper?

Harper: No.


	3. Confirming Otto

The 2 biggies and the 1 smallie are climbing up the endless stairs.

Axel: Why didn't we bring Jesse?

Harper: Didn't I say? They're staying behind to find the blonde guy.

Em: I just hope they're OK down there.

Harper: Of course they'll be. If I know anything from Jesse, he took down PAMA, all by himself... With mind-controlled friends slowing him down.

Axel shudders for a moment.

Harper: Oh, sorry..

Axel: No, it's fine. I'm just glad I could help Jesse.

The gang continue to walk up the stairs.

Em: So, why did the Hallway go all corrupt?

Harper: Apparently, it was someone who was paying for the mistakes of the past. Whatever that means.

Axel: That's what I said... earlier... with Jesse... when you weren't here...

...

...

...

Axel: Shut up. Let's keep moving.

The gang keep walking. The stairs seemed usual.

Axel: Are we there yet?

Harper: Yes.

The gang reach the regular door.

Em: Into a deathtrap?

Harper: Oh, Otto made it safer by spawning in the spectators area. It'll be fine.

The gang enter the door and FLOP down to the spectators area.

Axel: How do we not die from fall damage?

Harper: Just don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to. Come on. We're gonna see Otto.

The gang stroll through Competitor Village.

Slab: HEY! You!

Axel: Slab?

Slab: Oh, it's Harper and the oversized pests. Welcome back.

Harper: It's nice to see you too. I'm here to see Otto.

Slab: He's in the palace.

Facemeat: Facemeat doesn't want his lunchtime interrupted!

Clutch: Oh, you'd take food any day...

The gang continue to walk past the gladiators.

Axel: It's a shame we can't talk to them.

Harper: I feel bad too, but like you said, we're in a hurry here.

They now enter the palace. Everything seems to be exactly the same, except with a new dictator.

Otto: Oh, hello there, Harper!

Harper: Hello, Otto. Listen, we need your help.

Otto: With what?

Harper: The portals have gone disoriented. They're darker now, along with a withered look to the portals.

Otto: I'm not sure what you mean by that but I trust you. Especially with a former gladiator.

Em: Aww, that's sweet.

Axel: Yay. Go me.

Otto: Come, now, I assume he has gone corrupted..

Axel: He?

Otto: A man with a lot of facial hair.

Axel: Hadrian? No... He's dead.

Em: Well, we'll see when we get there, right?

Harper & Otto: Right.

The gang wave 'bye' to the gladiators and into the portals.


	4. Blonde and Bearded

okie, i promised this one.

Jesse and friends were waiting in the Hallway for either Harper, Axel, Em, or Lukas. It took a very long time, but eventually, someone DID show up.

Jesse: Lukas!

Lukas: Woah! Hey guys! I'm SO glad you're down here. Otherwise, it might'a been an endless chase.

Ivor: We coulda used the Atlas, but waiting is fine too.

Petra: There's the three back.

The 2 biggies and 1 smallie are seen walking down the stairs, along with a new friend,

Jesse: Hey, Harper, Axel, Em, Otto! How's things?

Axel: Cool, I guess. Literally, we were back in the snow village...

Em: We met the Gladiators again. They didn't seem interested in joining our journey...

Harper: We managed to convince Otto, though.

Otto appears from behind the three. "Yes, well, I can assure you, that everything will be accounted and will be fine, now, let me examine the portals..."

Otto goes away to examine the portals.

Axel: You sure his eyesight will be OK?

Olivia: Are you saying all old people have bad eyesight?

Axel: No! Yes! Maybe? A little? Whatever you want to hear?

Olivia: You're making this worse.

Otto: Well, I can confirm that someone is pulling the strings, and that the only lit portal I found was one full of diamond blocks...

Jesse: Well, if someone's pulling the strings, we're stopping the show. We're gonna get through that diamond portal, and stop him.

But first...

Jesse: Lukas, get Ivor. Go through the oak-wood portal, that should be our home.

Lukas: Are you leaving us behind?

Jesse: THEN, you must get the Amulet, and get the ORDER OF THE STONE.

Jesse: _**We're going villain hunting.**_

Cue Overworld.

Ivor: Why did Jesse make me come with you?

Lukas: Because you're probably a tool to convince the Order. Isn't it obvious?

Lukas exclaimed while he grabbed the amulet. It seemed to be very faint.

Lukas: Gabriel and Ellegaard (Magnus died in Episode 3.) must be back in their home worlds, we need to get back to the temple.

Cue the Nether.

Ivor: Alright, back here, then? I suppose we find the minecarts and get ready for a long stroll.

Lukas and Ivor then get onto the minecarts. The ride then begins. It appears there were no Ghasts.

Ivor: So, about the adventure, then...

Lukas: What about it?

Ivor: Well, I suppose it's alright for you, isn't it? Me? I love adventure. I scream it out every time I get to go on one. Luckily, nobody cares.

Lukas awkwardly stares at Ivor.

Ivor: What? It's what I do!...What's your opinion?

Lukas: "Uh... well, it just seems like a White Pumpkin scenario, where this didn't have to happen. But SOMEBODY dragged us into it." He said, as he angrily glares at Ivor. "Well, at least we get to be heroes... Again."

Ivor: ...Where the heck are the Ghasts?

Lukas: Huh. I didn't know they were gone.. Something's definitely wrong.

The minecarts eventually reach their stop.

Lukas: Here it is...

Ivor: Redstonia...


	5. Redstonia

Ivor: Watch out! Do you have ANY idea on how to activate a simple PORTAL?

Lukas: You walk through it, I was just doing it the way you told me to!

Lukas and Ivor bump into each other on the portalway to Redstonia (for those who remember), and don't really have a successful landing.

Lukas: See? Simple walking.

Ivor: Shut up!

They look around the place.

Lukas: You been here before?

Ivor: Once or twice. Once I get in, though, you'll be laughing... at your own stupidity.

Lukas: Can we just find Ellegaard?

Ivor: Surrrree, let's just, waltz right up to the Dome of Concentration, it's not like it's gonna be sealed or anything.

Lukas: Look, if we can't get in, just say so!

Ivor: No, seriously, Ellie is accepting visitors today. Don't know why, though. We better be in the front of the line, though. Hope your people-pushing skills haven't been rusty! Though I wonder if the Admin-

Lukas: Stairs!

They quickly rush up the stairs. Still as long as tedious as any stairs, but stairs nonetheless.

Ivor: Really? You just yell out "STAIRS!" and proceed with your life? Do you live in a BUNGALOW or something? You lousy dirty piece of-

They enter the Dome of Concentration, which is packed full of people, like a busy convention. It would be hard to get past them ALL.

Lukas: Wow. This might be more packed than Founding Day coming up. And I know there's been a lot of hype coming up to it...

Ivor: Yes, well, too bad I'm not attending, I have to **attend** to Harper, for, uh, research. After this... adventure, though. Anyway! Make through! Comin' in! Make haste!

Ivor is pushing around the crowd, as per usual. You'd expect this sort of behavior from a bearded guy with an obsession over lava. Eventually, after push after push after push, they make it to the main dome, where 2 people just had their turn passed over. The blonde and the beard were next.

Ellegaard: Next! Hello, lovely assistants! How may I be of-huh? Ivor?! Blondie? You're back after so long! Honestly! I thought we'd never see each other after I parted with the Nether Star.

Ivor: Short version? Someone is a puppet master in an alternate dimension and we need the Order just because we **just might** be enough to settle the score with these.. tainted portals. Long version? We need your help.

Ellegaard: Well, I'd love to. I really do, but, can you just give me a minute, here? I need to talk...

Ellegaard walks away to talk to what seems to be Calvin.

Lukas: Nice going. Hope that got through to her. If not, the whole multiverse is doomed...

Ivor: It'll be fine! I say, it'll be fine...

Ellegaard: ...Right, it's settled. I'll come with. I'm leaving Calvin in charge. Just hope that _other person's_ not behind this. I really hope he hasn't lost it...

Lukas: What?

Ellegaard: Nothing! Nothing! Come on, let's get back to where you 2 came from.


	6. Envisioning A New Season

"You sure this is the right portal?" Jesse asked, as the previous episode focused on Lukas. They were in some dark forest-esque area, with nothing but a few cliffs surrounding them, ivy covering the cliffs, and a nice little campfire in a pitch-black night.

"Well, yeah. Harper did direct us towards this one. It's apparently eternal night, but peaceful? I don't see how mobs can get us without taking fall damage. And you still have your overpowered sword."

The only person who went with Jesse was his best friend, Axel. Of course, everyone else wanted to follow Harper. Jesse needed more rest and he could only bring one other person with him, which of course, was Axel. Lukas & Ivor probably found Ellegaard and were now searching Gabriel.

"Why do I feel like it's caused by someone we know?" Jesse pondered.

"What?"

"What I'm saying is that it's all too suspicious."

"Well, when has that ever happened before? We treat new characters like celebrities in kids TV shows. Sorry, but Harper reminded me of someone. Just can't lay a finger on it." Axel pondered with Jesse.

"...You ever thought about getting an intern?"

"Yeah, actually. There's this one guy with glasses and he sounded really nervous. I think he called himself Radar. I'm still wondering if I should accept his application or not. He seems too good to decline."

"I know you'll make the right choice, Jesse. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Axel... We should rest up. We have a lot of work to do later. Once we get back to the Portal Hallway, we'll get Harper to this so called 'correct land' that we're supposed to go to. It apparently benefits to my quest, whatever that is?"

Axel replied: "Yeah, it apparently where old friends go to hang out once more. We're still old friends, and we're here, so I dunno what Harper is talking about. She's weird."

"And who's 'him' that she keeps talking about? Someone pulling the strings?"

"If so... Whom?"

"Jesse, you may just be as crazy. Come on. Let's go and rest at these convinient tents."

"Tents? They're not... homeland-ey. Hmm. Oh well. Take what you're offered."

Jesse and Axel take seperate tents, also conviniently only 2 in the area. Hours after, they were knocked out.

Jesse, however, was having a dream/nightmare. Almost like, a vision. A llama? Sebastian in their home world? Stampy and Stacy?

...

Reuben?

"Jesse, wake up!"

"Huh?"

They were back in the Portal Hallway.

Axel: "You took too long to sleep, so I had to carry you back. You look like you were struggling a bit."

Harper chimed in. "Yes, well, we waited here, for like, an hour waiting for you to get up! I didn't spend my life to WAIT on people. Come on, we're meeting up with the blonde guy at that portal."

"Lukas!"

Lukas noticed them, and he brought Gabriel & Ellegaard along with Ivor. "Oh, hey guys! Wow, I didn't expect you to still be waiting for me. I got these two back.

"Yes. Hello, Jesse. It has been a while." Gabriel said.

"I know, listen, save the sap talk for later, we got a portal to go through."

"But why do I feel..."

"Someone's calling to me?"


	7. Ghost Town

"Alright! Portal in! Everyone ready-"

Jesse notices he was all alone, well, except for Harper. It's weird. He saw his other friends go through the portal, but only Jesse & Harper emerged from it.

Harper broke the silence. "Well, this land only affects those who lost a friend closest to them. I was expecting only myself to come here. You lost a friend too?"

Jesse broke his face with a sad look. He looked around the desolate land. It was foggy, sanctuaries everywhere, rubble everywhere, it seemed to be floating skyscrapers, and the land foggy & demolished.

"This is the Land of the Deceased. We called it that cuz that's exactly what it is. Now, let me get your host."

"Host?"

Harper pushed a button on a floating Jukebox. An audio recording plays.

"Welcome to the Afterlife. Or was it the Land of the Deceased? We're working on the name. Regardless, this is where people go after they die. Provided there's no respawn zones. We have not yet achieved a respawn zone in the real world, but you can respawn here."

Jesse thought that voice sounded familiar, like someone who likes to see dreams work via teamwork.

"What would you like to be assisted with?"

Harper replied. "We have a new guest here. We need to stop the portals from becoming corrupt again.

"Again?" Jesse thought. This wasn't the first times portals have gone corrupt before.

"And what's this guest's name?"

"Jesse."

"JESSE? Oh, man. Last time I heard that name I was trying to gather clues about a Flint & Steel..."

Jesse suddenly snapped back into reality. "It can't be..."

A ghost appeared in front of him. He had a jacket, glasses, and a nice beard. And that friendly voice...

"CaptainSparklez?"

Sparklez looked at Jesse with an innocent expression. "Yes. I'm back. What's going on? It's me, CaptainSparklez..."

Jesse was shocked to make complete sentences. "But we saw you get suffocated and be part of the floor!"

"Yes. I know. I hate when that happens! Honestly. Ahem... Welcome to the Land of the Deceased. You heard my recordings."

"You record?"

"Yeah, shocker. Now, come. Into the skyscraper of mine, and we'll meet in my office." Sparklez then disappeared.

Harper patted Jesse on the back. "See that? Totally normal."

Jesse turned to Harper, thinking she went mad. "NORMAL? That's a DEAD PERSON! Ugh, never remind me to talk to ghosts. Or to bring it up to my friends. They'll think I've gone mad."

Harper replied. "You already are mad! Now, come to the Skyscraper. I'll see you there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it."

Jesse was free to his own devices. He wondered around the "deceased city" which seemed to be free of the fog. He saw a lot of ghostly faces with quite blank eyes and even blanker faces. He shivered. These people were dead. Jesse thought half of them were from the Witherstorm. He felt a massive brick of guilt weigh over him. He could have avoided all these deaths if he snatched the potion from Axel sooner. He noticed a white bearded guy and was reminded of Soren.

"Halt! Generic guy! You don't look like you belong here."

"Yeah, cuz I'm Jesse. You are?"

"Oh, well, this is a more pleasent greeting. You can call me Vos. I met my fate when I paired up with my friends Jack & Sammy to a sea temple. Sammy and I never made it. Jack's now scarred for life in the real world."

Jesse thought to himself. "Jack? Sammy? Vos? Weird names.. Definitely foreign to me."

"Uh, you know where Sparklez's office is?" Jesse broke his awkwardness.

"Certainly, friend. That's where Sammy always goes for his queries. You just go to the tallest skyscraper over there" He pointed to a 50-story building "and go to the topmost floor."

"Thanks, Vos. 'Preciate it."


	8. Vicious Valley

"Ok, so Vos said to go to the tallest skyscraper. Of course, it's the tallest one. It can never be easy... can it..."

Jesse was found talking to himself on the path to Sparklez' Skyscraper. He looked at the bridge he was currently on. It was surrounded and dipped into the green thick fog. It was as far as the eye could see. Literally, there wasn't much for a deceased city. Everything seemed to mostly be in rubble or in the far off fog where Jesse couldn't see. Either way, it seemed like a blank space. Except for the giant ominous tower lurking in front of him. It appeared to have Neon lights that lit up in the fog. Thankfully, it lit up the bridge to let Jesse see where he was going.

"If I wanted to be the 'captain' of this place, this would be my office..."

He entered two giant glass doors, a tiny little bell ringing when he opened, like a shop of some sorts.

"Huh... Office hours. But nobody's office-ing. Guess I'll take the eleva- oh come on!"

Jesse realised there's no elevator.

"Guess I'll have to use my old enemy..."

He stares up to the impending platforms that went upwards.

"Stairs."

Meanwhile, in the top office...

Harper was talking to Sparklez. They eventually got to the topic of Jesse.

"So when do you think Jesse's gonna get here?"

"Dunno. My office is pretty high up."

They eventually heard the guy.

 **"HANG ON! JUST GOTTA GET UP THESE STAIRS! UGH! WHOO! STAIRS! THEY'RE THE WORST!"**

Jesse reached the top.

"Ugh, I think I burned all my calories... Anyone got any... deceased food restaurants? No? Ok."

Sparklez saw Jesse. He beamed up. "Jesse! It's good to see you. Now, come. Take a seat."

"Wait, there's seats in this world? Wow..."

"Yeah. Shocker. Anyway, we know that your currently dealing with the Corrupted Hallway, but we've got a problem of our own."

"Ugh, what is it?"

"You see, not too long ago, some evil source came along and corrupted most of our... civillians. They're stronger this way and are leading a rebellion against me. I can't deal with them. None of us can. But you showed strength during the era of the White Pumpkin. You lead everyone out. Well, except me and TorqueDawg. Speaking of him, he should be somewhere in the office. Heh, don't worry about him."

"Evil source? Tell me more about it."

Sparklez replied. "I don't know more about it. It's becoming a huge threat and if we don't act we'll be brainwashed forever. Literally. We can't die after death."

Jesse seemed reluctant to help. "Fine, Harper and I will help. We don't have much time though. Should get back to the others before they think I died myself!"

"Others?"

"Yeah. Lukas, Ivor, Petra.. rememember them? Maybe not.. It's been a year." Jesse winks at the camera.

Sparklez seemed to glare that off. "Yeah. I remember. Listen, if you want to find this source, head to the peak of Crumble Castle. It's a very large source and should be easy to detect. Good luck, Jesse."

"Thanks, Sparklez."

Harper finally said something. "Come on, let's take the elevator down."

"But it wasn't working before...?"

But the elevator was working this time. He wasted his time on the stairs for nothing.

They exited the giant building, the door slamming shut and the building becoming encased in giant green thick fog.

"There goes our way back. Now the only way forward is Crumble Castle. According to this convinient map, it's passed Vicious Valley and Life Lake. This shouldn't be so hard."

Harper replied. "Yeah, if you live to see the difficulty. Come on, I'm not paying a death penalty fee. That costs DIAMONDS."

"Sorry. Right! Let's move forward!"

The duo walk away from the bridge into uncharted territory; off the city. Jesse and Harper had to dodge many obstacles at the very start: Bottomless pits, spikes, the fog, their hunger, etc.

"Hoo! Clearly they didn't want anyone going forward. This is rough!"

"Oh, come now, Jesse. I thought you were tougher! You took down PAMA by yourself."

"Yeah, with Ivor..." Jesse thought to himself. They were now on some grassy flowery plains surrounded by blue fog this time.

"We must be in Vicious Valley. You see Life Lake anywhere?"

"No, but I don't-"

Harper suddenly dodges a sword swing. Jesse does a quick-time event to also duck the sword.

"WOAH! Too close!"

Jesse looked towards the figure. It appeared to be of a skeleton, but in some strange samurai warrior armor. It resonated purple.

"What the?"

The skeleton looked towards Jesse, holding out it's diamond sword again. It appeared to be enchanted.

"Hoo, that sword looks deadly. Harper?"

"Uh, sorry Jesse, gotta sit this one out... I'm getting TERRIBLE vibes off that thing."

"Ugh, you're gonna PAY for giving my friend... bad vibes!" Jesse pulled out his Diamond Enchanted Sword. "Finally, some action!" He swung his sword at the skeleton, but the skeleton blocked it with it's sword. Jesse then swiftly moved back and retained balance. He lunged towards the skeleton. As soon as the skeleton held its sword out to block, Jesse feinted and did a kick to the stomach. The skeleton fell down and dropped the sword.

"Any last words, bonehead?"

"Yes... You are just as powerful as I remembered. Congratu-freaking-lations, BUCKO."

Jesse suddenly remembered that phrase. "It can't be..."

The skeleton disappeared in a purple puff of smoke and revealed a human with white hair, white beard, glasses, and a purple power suit.

"You just couldn't leave WELL ENOUGH ALONE, Jesse! Barging in like you OWN the place!"

"H-Hadrian?!"


End file.
